


Priorities

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “Mulder, have you looked in the mirror today?”





	Priorities

“Mulder” she giggled, sitting up in bed, tugging the sheets up in a feable atempt at modesty “have you looked in the mirror today?”  
“I think so,” he hasitated, pulling the jacket on “why?”  
“C’mere” she reached for him, so he stepped closer and bent over, her fingers combing through the mess on his head. “You can’t go out looking like this”  
“Like what?” He teased “like I just woke up?”  
“Like we just fucked” dirty talking Scully made him weak at the knees. He had to lean on the bed, when she pulled him in for a kiss.  
“What was it that you wanted again?” He chuckled, short of breath a sweet moment later.  
“Real cream cheese bagle”  
“And coffee, low fat milk” he remembered, catching one more peck, “keep the bed warm for me.”  
“Just the bed?” His tormented groan made her laugh.  
“I swear, you’ll be the end of me”  
“I’m a doctor, I know CPR” she pushed him away and fell back betwen pillows and sheets “Now go! Before I starve”  
“Not on my watch!”  
Clicking doors split their laughs apart.

**Author's Note:**

> photo credit - [the1998soul](http://the1998soul.tumblr.com/post/173242219884/spooky-mulder-more-like-puppy-mulder) on tumblr


End file.
